Love hearts
by xLover's moonx
Summary: When Dark comes to visit Risa she's not there. But Riku is. So while he's waiting they play a game. Riku begins to realise her feelings and Dark is out for her to admit them. When the two of them have had too much sugar what will it stir up? Please R&R.


The crackle of sweet wrappers was the only noise in the room. These said wrappers were scattered around on the floor. Surrounding two nineteen year olds. One much shorter, even when setting down, had her back resting on the side of her bed. She had short shoulder length hair. Many said it matched her personality perfectly. It was a fiery brown that was bold, strong willed and had a mind of its own. However her eyes were a different story. They were complete opposite. And this is what enchanted the other nineteen year old. To him the colour of her eyes were a warm hazel brown that melted with kindness. He believed this was her true personality. As she stared out the window, dreamily, he noticed in the light of the setting sun her skin seemed so smooth and pale. To him she was angel, who fell from heaven.

Savouring the image of her in his mind he closed his eyes.

The girl turned back to look at the boy in front of her. A shadow of a smile appeared on her lips. She found he looked very cute lying on the floor like that. He was resting on his back with one long leg propped up and both hands resting under his head. His now closed eyes intrigued her. They were a dark scarlet red and hypnotized her into deep daydreams. At the moment his long purple hair fell over his face covering it in shadow. She couldn't see his expression but he seemed relaxed.

"Riku?" The boy opened his eyes and sat up. "Are there anymore sweets?" He began shuffling through the empty wrappers in search of some that had sweets still inside. Riku looked around her at the floor. It was covered in sweet wrappers. It had all the colours of the rainbow and more, plus every kind of sweet imaginable. They really had gone mad when they had started eating them. The boy then looked up from the search. "Wow, I didn't realize how many we'd eaten until now." He looked down at the floor with a pout and moaned. "I want something sweet."

"Stop acting like a child Dark." Riku ordered, but looked through the empty wrappers as well. Suddenly her hand bumped against something small and hard. She looked down and noticed that there were two packets of sweets left. "Hey, I found some. Here," She past a packet over to him; careful that their hands didn't touch.

"Oh. But I wanted you, because you're so sweet!" Dark leaned forward and lifted a hand up to cup her cheek. Riku blushed deeply and slapped his hand away. She turned her face away from him and shuffled to the other end of her bed so she could be as far away as possible. Dark then said with a pretended hurt face, while he rubbed his hand "Riku, why do you have to be so harsh?"

"Maybe you should stick with the sweets." She pointed to the sweets in his hand. He looked down and saw they were love hearts. He smirked then looked back at Riku. Her face started to get as red as her hair. "What, do I have something on my face?!"

"No. You might say you don't want me. But the love hearts can see what you really say." He grinned and waved the packet of love hearts in her face.

"I think you've had to much sugar." She swatted the packet away.

"I think you've not had enough." He smirked. "Do you want to see what's written on them." Riku didn't say anything and only crossed her arms as she watched Dark. She couldn't help her lips twitch slightly into a smile as she watched him put his hands together in a mock pray. "Please grant them the power to let her see what she really thinks of me." Riku snatched the packet from him and opened it. As she took the first one out and read it she covered her mouth with her hand. She began to snicker behind it. He raised an eyebrow with an annoyed face.

"Best mate." She managed to said in between laughs and then burst into a fit of hysterics.

"That's cruel. Lets see what I really think of you." He swiped back the packet and took another one out. He read it and smiled. "My doll." A scowl plastered her face as he smirked. She seized the packet again. "What do you say to that?"

"I'm shy?!" She shouted it out and blinked at it in anger. She looked up to see Dark rolling around on the floor laughing. "I am not shy!" She crossed her arms and muttered under her breath, "This is stupid. How did we even get to this point?"

"Well, I came to see your sister, but she wasn't here. So I came to see you and wait." He replied. She took cracked open another can of coke and took a big swig out of it. Dark leaned forward and stared into her eyes. Brown met red and a spark went between them, for just a moment. "Then we starts to eat your stash of sweets."

"So what do we do now?" Riku pouted as he moved away. Then giggled as he raised an eyebrow. With all they had eaten and cans of coke they were more than hyper from the amount of sugar they had had. Only Dark managed to keep it down but Riku found it very hard.

"Now I'm going to ask you to be mine forever." He whispered in a smooth voice. She couldn't help but be charmed by the way he said it and began leaning towards him. He smirked and leaned forward ready to capture her lips. Just as he was about to take his prize a laugh erupted from Riku's mouth. He blinked at her an she rolled on the floor half laughing and half gasping for breath.

"Y-y-you're being silly." She managed to wheeze out. A grin spread her face and he knew she was way, way too hyper. He sighs and took out another love heart. As he read it he couldn't help but smirk.

"Just say yes. You know you want to be mine." He showed the love heart to Riku. She squinted to look at it because her brain was a little slow from the sugar. As I clicked her face became a scowl. She glared up at him and snatched the packet from his hand. She fumbled for a bit but smiled as she read it.

"Say no." Riku smirked at Dark while he took another love heart. He grinned and leaned closer.

"Tease me." His voice just as smooth as before; daring her to reply with something just as flirty. Riku took another but with a bit more irritation. Her eyes flicked over it and went slightly ridged. Her muscles tensed. "Go on what does it say."

"M-m-my boy." She stammered and blushed. Dark blinked in surprise then snickered. Leaning even closer; he read the next love heart. She blushed a scarlet red and went wide-eyed.

"Spoil me." Dark's intense stare and slick words made Riku shiver. She didn't like the feeling and shoved him away.

"As if." She tried to cover up her blush by hanging her head so her fringe covered her face in shadow. When she was looking down she read the next love heart. As the words clicked in her mind she gasped. Her eyes went wide as she looked up at Dark. Confused about her reaction he cocked an eyebrow. Riku finally said, "No way am I saying this. It's too embarrassing."

"What is it?" He snatched it away from her. And starched his arm above his head so Riku couldn't get it. Even with Riku's hands trying to cover his face he managed to read the two words on it. He grinned evilly and turned back to her. "Say it."

"No!" Riku shook her head violently and waved her hands in front of his face to stop him leaning closer.

"Say it. Or I'll tickle you." Once this words slipped out of his mouth Riku froze and her eyes went even wider. If that was even possible.

"You wouldn't." Her voice echoed with worry. And she looked at Dark pleading him not to.

"Oh I would." He said in a dark voice. In a split second he lunged forward and had her pinned. She yelped in surprise and began wriggling aggressively in hopes she would be able to get him off. Unfortunately for her Dark found her weak spot and began tickling her. As she squealed and shook she tried to push his hands off. But it had no affect. Dark kept tickling her.

"Stop!" Between her shrieks and gasps for breaths she succeeded in spluttering out the plea.

"Say it." He laughed as she shook her head and tickled her even more. The pressure of the tickling was building and soon it was too much.

"Sweet heart!" Riku shouted. The words so easily slipped out of her mouth it took a few seconds for Riku to realize Dark had stopped. She sat up trembling and glared at Dark with a fierce look. "Don't do that again."

"Wow. I can't believe you actually said that." He said happily, but still had a smug expression on.

"You need to read one now." She ordered crossly. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes as he smirked.

"I just did. Wow." He said calmly. Her eye twitched as she got annoyed.

"That isn't one." She sounded pissed. But Dark kept a smirk on his face.

"Yes it is." He leaned back on his arm and showed the love heart to Riku. She squinted at it, and it sure did say it. He quickly popped it in his mouth and laughs. She scowls and grabs another love heart. She skimmed her eyes over it; not really looking.

"Heart throb." She smirks and looks at Dark. But he only cocks an eyebrow. It ticked in her mind what she had just said. She glanced back over it and nearly chocked. "What the hell!"

"Do you really think I am?" Dark's voice full of sarcasm as he replied jokily. This only ticked her off even more as she shook with anger. Suddenly she grabs the front of his shirt and yanks him forwards.

"Only in your dreams." She said with fire burning in her eyes. Even with them so close Dark could still accomplish to wiggle another love heart out of the packet without looking. He then opened his arms, wide.

"Hug me." Dark whined. Riku swiftly shoved him away as he carried on whining.

"Hell no!" She scolded. She fiddled to get the next love heart out but the moment it popped out her face fell. This game they had created had made all her emotions go haywire. All the sugar they had had only made her emotions stronger. She clenched her fist hard until the love heart was only dust. The effect Dark had on her was something she never wanted to feel. It was all because of this stupid game. And that's exactly how she will treat these emotions. As just a game. In the calmest voice you could master she said, "Hold me."

"Wicked." Dark smiled. Unexpectedly, he flings his arms around her waist. Then begins rubbing his face into her stomach. Riku yelps and squeals.

"That's enough!" She exclaimed loudly. He lifted his head and loosened his grip around her waist. But, still didn't let go fully.

"I already did my turn when I said wicked." He pointed out smugly. However his face soon changed into a frown as he watched Riku pout. He would have smiled at it because he found it wa very cute on her. But there was something else in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She urged. Trying to convince herself more than Dark. She pushed this emotion down and forced a smile on her face. As she took another one and read it she sighed and rolled her eyes. As casually as possible she said, "First love."

"Was I really?" Dark boasted sarcastically and put his hand over his heart in a mock way of being overjoyed. Riku didn't do anything as she watched him take another love heart. He grinned at her and she still didn't move.

"My girl." He chuckled and leaned forward. Riku slammed her hands on to the floor in anger.

"Never! You don't own me!" She shouted and seized the packet. She read with a blank face then leaned very close to Dark. So their noses were almost touching. "My all." She battered her eyelashes, coping the way her sister did it to so many boys. So she seemed mysterious. It appeared to have the right effect because Dark didn't say anything and could only gulp. With shaky hands he slowly took another. Riku sat back with a smug look. "Beat that."

"All mine." He whispered softly. He didn't say it with his usual confidence, but its effect was even more powerful than before. They way he said it so casually and calmly made her heart thump. This side of Dark was different and Riku found she slowly melted to it. This was the real Dark, which he usually covered up with his perverted side. They were in silence for a few minutes until Riku looked at the next love heart in her hand. She began laughing. Even if it was slightly strained it did lift the mood.

"This is defiantly not you." She looked at Dark, but made sure she didn't look him in the eye, as she said, "Hunk." Dark thought differently as he smirked.

"Oh, they defiantly are correct." He claimed and grinned as she rolled her eyes. His façade was back.

"Big ego." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Dark cupped a hand over is ear dramatically.

"You get all the easy ones." She frowned as he leaned forward.

"Do I?" He said then cocked an eyebrow. "Or are you scared to admit your true feelings for me."

"I'm going to ignore that." She said harshly and turned her. "But it's because nothing you've said is true."

"Well this is true." Riku turned back in puzzlement. She saw Dark smiling softly and holding up a love heart. Riku looked at him as if nothing he said would change her mind. "Make up."

"How is that true, I don't wear any!" She wonder; confused.

"Exactly." Dark's voice was intoxicating as he slowly leaned forward. He reached his hand up and gently stroked her cheek. Her eyes widened as he said, "You're perfect with out it."

"Do you mean it Dark?" Riku questioned and sighed. "Or is it another one of your jokes?" Dark leaned back with a slight flash of hurt in his eyes.

"How can I prove that it's true?" As he said that his eyes quickly hide the hurt and was replaced with a smirk. Riku leaned back with a far of distance look.

"I don't know." The way she said it sounded like she was losing hope. Subconsciously she slid another love heart out of the packet. As she read it she couldn't help but smile. "Kiss me." She held up the love heart just as Dark was taking a sip of his coke. A spray of coke flow from his mouth when she blushed up at him. All he could do was stare at her while she fidgeted under his gaze.

"I'm sorry what?! Did you just sass with me?" Dark yelled; shocked. Riku's blushed deepened. Not from embarrassment but from anger. She shook with rage and glared at Dark ferociously.

"I knew you were only falling around." Riku hissed. Her eyes shined as if they were full of tears. She tightly shut them to stop any falling. Her heart was aching and pounding so hard she thought it would rip out of her chest. Her blood boiled as Dark aggravated her and got under her skin. "This maybe only a game to you, but the way you throw around all these emotions is heartbreaking. You can so easily say I love you and not mean it. But to me it has to mean something." She clenched her hand into a fist and whispered, "You're an idiot."

"I was never falling around." His voice was so close she could feel his breath on her face. Riku slowly opened her eyes and locked gazes with a pair of red ones. Dark's nose was almost touching Riku's and his eyes stared into hers softly. Her breath hitched in her throat and she couldn't move. Dark slowly lifted a hand to cup her cheek and tilted her face to the side. He carefully brushed lips with Riku and it was like lightening. Riku's heart leaped and she pushed her lips against Dark's. For the first few seconds Dark was surprised but then kissed her back. It was sweet and warm. Dark found Riku's lips soft with a hint of cherry. His hand stayed where it was and it warmed her face just like his lips warmed her soul. She could feel him. All his thoughts and feelings of her. Their lips molded against one another's as they seemed in perfect sync. To others looking at them Dark and Riku would look like a couple so deeply in love. But this was their first kiss together. And it was beautiful. It appeared to last for ages but it eventually come to an end. Dark looked at Riku the way any women would want. But not Riku. She understood it's true meaning and it made her smile. She moved closer to him; looking up into his gentle eyes. She felt her body moving on its own as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Riku, I'm home." The faint shout of Riku's twin sister, Risa, came from downstairs. The front door slammed shut and jolted the two from their trance. Riku looked at her bedroom door then back at Dark with a hurt look. He just smiled down at her and held up a love heart.

"Bye bye." He said softly and got up; helping Riku up too. He walked backwards towards the balcony doors and didn't take his eyes off her. As his fingers brushed the cold glass he sighed and opened it. He then slipped out, but as he was about to close the door a voice stopped him.

"Find me." Riku's voice was urgent as she plead with him. He looked back at her and saw her holding up a love heart. Her eyes were full of dread; that she wouldn't see him again. He slowly grinned at her and it made her heart warm in hope.

"I will." He nodded his head as a single tear runs down her cheek. Before she could say anything else he spread his black wings and flew into the night. Riku's eyes went wide as she felt her heart shatter. She hurried to the open door and rushed to the balcony railings. Her eyes tore across the night sky in hopes of a small glimpse of him. When there was no sight of him her vision watered. Slowly, Riku sank to the floor and collapsed in a heap. As tears ran freely down her face she began shaking violently. Her heart shattered and re-shattered every second, so she squeezed her eyes shut, longing for the pain to stop.

Abruptly, Riku felt the lightness of feathers brush her cheek. Her heart stopped as she dared to hope. She snapped her eyes open and saw a pair of black wings. She drew in breath, sharply, before looking up. A fresh batch of tears weld up as she saw dark standing there, calmly holding up a love heart.

"I forgot I still have one last one." He hinted before kneeling down beside her. She looked at his hand as he lifted it up to gently brush the tears from her face away. Then calmly stated, "Marry me."

This wasn't like all the other times he calmly said anything. Firstly, this time it didn't piss Riku off. But more importantly it can have been more powerful. The look he gave her made her feel connect with him. And apparently he understood her more than anyone ever could. This made Riku gasp and fling her arms around his neck. The strength behind her hug made Dark fall back, but he caught her with ease. Riku nuzzled into his neck and breathed in his scent. She felt safe in his muscular arms and didn't want to be anywhere else. She drew back slightly and gazed into Dark's red eyes. Suddenly all her emotions bottled up burst out and she slammed her lips onto his. This kiss was even better than the first. It was more urgent and passionate. She felt his love run through her veins as fireworks went off in her head. Dark responded eagerly to her kiss and moved one of his hands to her lower back. And the other to cradle the back of her head and push their lips even closer together. Their hearts beat in time together as their movements poured their feeling for one another out. It was a paradise for them and no one could enter it.

Well, almost everyone. Unknown to the two someone watched them from the doorway. The smiled happily and quietly clicked the door shut.


End file.
